shakeitupfandomcom_da-20200214-history
We Right Here
thumb|186px199px|rightWe Right Here er en sang af Drew Ryan Scott. Lyrics (Drew) Hey! See it’s been a while Since all these people done seen me battle (hey) And they cramp my style ‘Cause I’m so out there Haters in my shadow (hey) You can talk that mess But I know, right now I’m on to somethin’ (hey) Shorty, I’m the best And the copycats ain’t bringin’ nothin’ (David) They keep tryinna hold me They keep tryinna hold me down (Drew) But they’re way off, way off, hey! (David) Actin’ like you know me Talk behind my back and clown (Jayk) Hey, ay, ay, oh (Chorus) Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here (right here) Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here (right here) (Jayk) Hey! If you take one look You can tell what I got Right here, is talent (hey) I’mma have you smashed Tryinna act real tough But your hopes are shallow (hey) I can take the stage Any time of day Without a notice (hey) Then you said to me, ‘I’ll break you down’ That you need is focus (David) They keep tryinna hold me They keep tryinna hold me down (Drew) But they’re way off, way off, oh! (David) Actin’ like you know me Talk behind my back and clown (Drew) Hey, ay, ay, oh (Chorus) Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here (we right here) Can you rock like that? Can you rock like that? You don’t rock like that But I rock like that Can you rock like that? Can you rock like that? You don’t rock like that But, I rock like that (Drew) Yo! I might be a white boy But I make a lotta loud noise When I meet you on the floor Girl, you get moist All these haters wanna bounce, dance, dance If you tryinna spit you should do it Before you lose your chance ‘Cause I got more game to play So if you really wanna come step my way Stay out of my way Stay out of my way Step-step-step my way (Chorus) Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here (right here) Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor You can try to stop us But we’re still here Like we were before ‘Cause we ain’t budgin’ No, we ain’t goin’ nowhere We right here Kategori:Sange